


Phan, YouNow, and the Distracting Muffins

by robotdirectionattack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, accidental groin knee-ings, muffin love, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotdirectionattack/pseuds/robotdirectionattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil had been dating for a while. A bet is placed, and Dan totally blows his muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan, YouNow, and the Distracting Muffins

####  January

It was a fine day in London, England, in the apartment of Daniel Howell and Philip Lester. Dan was editing a new YouTube video, and Phil was at his shrine for Dan- No! No, I mean he was on Tumblr. Yeah. Phil was on Tumblr, stalking away when he heard a shriek from Dan's editing room.

 

 

"Dan!" He yelled, bolting into the room. Dan had fallen from his chair, this was not the first time, and had _hot all over him.._

 

No! Hot coffee! I mean hot _coffee._

 

His editing software was paused on a lovely screenshot of Dan and Phil, staring at each other like they were in love.

 

 

In fact, without the other knowing it, they were.

 

"Dan?" Phil's tone now was more of confusion than worry. Dan was now stood up. Phil was looking a the picture. Dan was looking at Phil.

 

"Phil I- I can explain." And Dan tried, tried in a manner of panic and anxiety- none of which Phil payed any attention to. He was still staring a the screenshot, absolute joy filling his heart.

 

So, to shut Dan up, in an attempt, at least, he _tried_ to kiss him.

 

 

However, things didn't _quite_ turn out as he wanted them to.

 

Instead, Phil tripped over the clutter Dan created on the floor, and started to fall.

 

Not only that, but he fell onto Dan, and Dan, being the unbalanced fuck he is, fell too.

 

They both started to collapse, and Phil accidentally grazed his knee on Dan's groin, resulting in a small moan escaping Dan's lips.

 

Which, of course, was replaced with a grunt when his back and head hit the floor and Phil landed on top of him.

 

So then they were both on the floor, Phil on top of Dan, and they were staring- mesmerized- into each other's eyes.

 

 

Neither of them said anything as Phil dipped down to kiss Dan, both of their eyes closing.

 

Kissing passionately, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's body, feeling him all over, with moans of pleasure coming from the both of them. And when Phil pulled away enough to look at Dan, Dan whimpered from the lack of contact.

 

"Dan." Whispered Phil, and Dan's eyes opened.

 

"Phil?"

 

"Are you- are _we_ -" Dan laughed and shook his head, which made Phil's heart hurt.

 

"Would you rather," Dan whispered, leaning forward so his lips were presses to Phil's ear, "figure that out in the morning?"

 

And so they did.

 

 

**December**

 

 

Dan had just gotten home from buying a carton of milk and, admittedly, a couple of muffins for him and Phil. He was gone longer than he told Phil he would be.

 

"Phil!" He yelled as he walked in from coming up the disastrous stairs. He heard Phil "talking to himself." He must have been filming a video.

 

 _You know what,_ thought Dan,  _I'm going to surprise him with the muffin, then a kiss. It'll be hell, but he can edit it out._

 

And so he walked over to Phil, smiling as he did. And Phil's eyes gazed up at Dan lovingly, like they always did, following him across the room.

 

"And Dan's here!" He yelled, happily. Dan laughed, thrusted the muffin into Phil's hand, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

"So what are you filming?" He asked, in a momentary daze. Phil's cheeks were bright pink as he turned the laptop on Dan.

 

"Not a video. This is live." Dan felt his cheeks catch heat.

 

"But thanks for the muffin, Dan." The two had been in a debate for a while on whether or not to tell the Phandom about them. Phil was pro-announcement. Dan wasn't. So the smug smile on Phil's face that only Dan could see? Wasn't a surprise to him.

 

"So Phan is real." Was all Dan said before slamming shut Phil's laptop and, therefore, their secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just wrote up really quickly and I think it's quite cute. I got the idea for it from one post on tumblr with a headcanon of Dan accidentally spilling Phan live on YouNow. I thought it needed a plot line! And who isn't into muffins!


End file.
